1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inductor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend toward development of low voltage and large current electronic devices, it is important to develop an inductor provided in the corresponding device so as to correspond to a large current.
Since a peak value of current is increased by a large current, an inductor simultaneously having high inductance for suppressing and smoothening the peak value, or the like, and low resistance for suppressing a loss, heat generation, and a decrease in power efficiency by a coil resistance component has been required.
FIG. 1 is a view showing an inductor manufactured according to the related art.
An appearance of the inductor shown in FIG. 1 is formed using a forming mold in a method of winding and exposing an internal winding (coil 110) to the outside using a mold type and drawing an external electrode 120 from the exposed coil 110.
Here, in a filler 130 for forming the appearance, a material obtained by mixing metallic magnetic powder and a resin with each other is used.
However, in a manufacturing method of an inductor according to the related art, a mold type using an individual mold of a product is used, such that productivity may be deteriorated.
Further, in order to remove covering of a surface of the coil exposed in order to draw the external electrode, a mechanical method or a method of using laser should be additionally considered, and the inductor should have a complicated layer structure such as silver (Ag) plating, nickel plating, tin (Sn) plating, or the like.